Ultraman Incar
Ultraman Incar is an Ultraman born from the energies of the sun. History First Encounter Incar first appeared in Phi’s vision as a gold tyrant who is working with the kaiju and plans to destroy the universe and create a universe where he is a god himself. Incar appeared again in Phi’s vision as Incar first turns into the golden tyrant.The visions serves as a purpose to stop Phi from becoming a tyrant as Phi’s destiny was to become Incar. The visions were actually tragedies in an alternate timeline where Incar merged with a greedy and sinister human called Ryuutei and it served a purpose to let Phi know that he should not be a person like Ryuutei. Incar first encounter with Phi A kaiju first appears in Tokyo, Japan when Phi is shopping in Akihabara, Phi was scared out of his wits and ran away as fast as he could, Phi decided that it’s impossible for him to survive so he decided to distract the kaiju for people to run. Incar saw his heroic action and contacted Phi, Phi asked who he was and Incar told he is Incar, Phi realized he is the being of light so Phi asked to merge with Incar, Incar simply nodded and merged together. Incar first appeared to many human and Incar charged to fight the kaiju, and eventually won. Phi later stored Incar’s energy into UltraTrans. The Horrible Vision Phi began to have a lot of visions about the tyrant, Phi got worried as it may be a warning, Phi checked the satelite that he made that was put in the space, he used his computer to see what the camera sees, Phi saw something weird and zoomed in, there was a wormhole with a being from another space was trying to get in to Phi’s timeline, Phi was shocked and turned into Incar and used UIS and used Cosmos‘s space corona abilities. Profile *Height: 53 m *Weight: 39,000 t *Age: 5,310 years old *Time limit:5 minutes, also blink when injured. *Human Host:Phi Kurenai. Forms - Jagend= Jagend Flying Speed:Mach 13.6 Incar’s super form, the "pupae" form of Incar, this form is superior than his original form, this form is made when Phi realized the importance of truth and hope.This form his mainly based on strength. This form shows the strength of hope.This form is needed to utilize Incar’s Truth form. Techniques *Jagertex Stream:does an L shape to release a powerful burst of ray, the same power as Super Incarnation Stream without any limitions. *Jargertex Blast:Charges and releases a burst of rays from his palms. weaker than Revolution Blast. *Jagertex Burst:Releases all of it’s energy from his body, using this technique will most likely revert back Incar to his human host. *Jagertex Boost:Releases his inner energy to give Incar a boost, only last a few minutes. - Truth= Truth Flying Speed:Mach 18.6 Incar’s final form, the form of hope, light, peace, kindness and love. The ultimate form is accessed by Phi for the first time after getting defeated by Alternate Incar’s Top servants, after hearing earthling's cheer to Incar, he realized, hope, peace, kindness and love’s importance and transformed into Incar Revolve. This form specializes in all types of combat 'Techniques' *Revolution Stream:Gathers energy from the cosmos and does a + pattern to release the powerful energy, 2x stronger than the Incarnation Stream. *Revolution Blast:Gathers insane amount of energy and shoots the ray from his palms, 2x stronger than the original Incarnation Blast.When using this move, Incar will be reverted back to its human host and become unable to transform for another 24 hours. *Revolution Burst:Incar releases all of it’s energy creating a strong burst, this move also can revert back Incar to it’s human host and is unable to transform for another 72 hours. *Revolution Heal:Heals Incar until he is not injured anymore, also able to heal it’s buddies *True Crystals Destroy mode:Activates the crystals on it’s body to release destroy mode, this mode boost his powers and become insanely strong, not used very often. - Requeim= Requeim Main Page:Ultraman Incar (Alternate Timeline) Incar’s demonic form, only ultilized by Ryuutei, this form is accessed after Ryuutei’s greediness, he asked for more power and eventually went to absorb the despairs of it’s victims, this form ties to the Revolve form of Incar. This form is feared by other, referred as The Tyrant or the Lord Incar, sometimes Demonic Overlord Incar. Requeim’s name is derived from how he absorbed the despairs and the soul of its enemies, 'Techiniques' *Demonic Stream:Incar’s main finishing move, Incar gathers dark energy and releases the energy to destroy it’s enemies.Also capable of destroying planets and its inhabitants, ties to the finisher Revolution Stream. *Demonic Drain:When weakened, Incar can drain the health of it’s servant or enemies and Incar will get their drained health. *Demonic Fear:Incar can manipulate the minds of it’s enemies, letting them feel fear or give them anxiety attacks. *Demonic Creation:Incar can create objects, life or anything with dark energy and the despairs of its deceased victims. *Demonic Dark Requeim Flow:Incar and generate an insane amount of fear, despair and dark energy into it’s body to boost it’s abilities, similar to Revolution’s True Crystal Destroy mode. }} Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Fan Ultras